


In the barracks

by Pjoracle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, New Rome, Rape, frazel - Freeform, percabeth, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjoracle/pseuds/Pjoracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after HoO. Not everyone that Octavian brought in during the second war left and as a result some bad people were brought to Camp Jupiter. In the barracks there are no separate areas for females and males, so as a result some bad things almost happen to a very sweet girl. This is not going to be graphic, but because of the subject matter I decided to no put this as GA. ***All from Hazel's POV***</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the barracks

I felt very alone in my bunk. My friends were mainly the other seven plus Reyna and Nico and Will and Lou and other  _Greeks._ A lot of the friends I'd made before the prophecy died in the war, the fifth cohort was good, but they were less trained than many of the others just because for years we were just punching bags. There were new kids also. They're the ones that Octavian recruited, slimy and deceitful. In accordance to the rules, however, after serving in a war they had the right to rejoin the Legion. Admittedly they weren't all bad, time away or war changed them into decent people, but not all. 

That day, I was laying on my bed. I had just finished training in close combat with Annabeth, who had come to visit with Percy. They wanted to tour the university in town before only applying there.Now, let me just say something, that girl was a demon with any weapon, but put a dagger in her hand and it's all over. I was beat, but I had enough energy to drop my armor, spatha, and dagger off at the armory for some Vulcan kids and legacies to sharpen before retiring to my bunk. With my clothes still on I collapsed on my bed, not caring if Dakota came in to berate me on poor bunk standards.

Just before closing my eyes, I heard someone enter my room, but I feigned sleep with my arm tossed over my eyes. It was two guys that Octavian had brought in, Christopher and Dylan, I think. 

"Hey man, be quiet. A child of death slumbers." One of those idiots said. 

"Shut up Chris, wouldn't want to wake sleeping beauty. Actually do you still practice magic." The one who was apparently Dylan whispered.

"A child of Trivia never stops training." I heard a darkness in his voice that me extremely uncomfortable. I wanted to bolt out of the room, but their voices were right by the door, the  _only_ door out. After a few moments of hushed voices I started to feel uncomfortable. Not the  _feeling_ of it, but as though something was wrong physically. My mouth, it was my mouth. My eyes flew open as my teeth clamped shut and lips started to melt together, effectively sealing my mouth. I looked up to see Dylan's sneering face above me and Chris half out the door, probably to act as a lookout. 

A lookout for what? My mind raced and knew what was happening almost immediately. Even from my time, this happened, especially to people like me. I knew it still happened now, but I had foolishly chosen to believe it would never happen to me. Suddenly I felt rough hands grab at my waist, struggling to pull my pants down. Thank gods for the tight clothing of this time. Even as that joke passed through my mind tears streamed from my eyes, ran down my cheeks. I was breathing heavily through my nose and tried screaming, it only came out as a muffled whimper. In an attempt to work my own magic I tried calming down, but nothing worked. I was scared.

"So child of Pluto. I heard you have a dark side." Dylan said as he started to successfully get my shorts off my waist. The blonde child of Venus leaned in, still working the waistband, which was now almost completely revealing my underwear. "Very dark." He mused at the black pair of panties I was wearing today. He was undoing his belt, then was viciously tearing at the zipper of his jeans. "I tried so hard to be good, but children of Venus don't do well with temptation." Whipping at the hair stuck to my face from the torrents of sweat and tears streaming down my face.

Roughly he grabbed my legs and spread them apart and one hand on my leg to keep in place against all I was doing to close them, he used the other to force his pants down. "I wonder, is little Miss Innocent really that innocent? Time to spill Levesque. Has our mighty praetor Frank Zhang taken you yet?" He whispered in what could be misinterpreted as sensual into my ear. My only response was to turn my head away and press it further in the bed. Angered at my lack of a response he yanked my head up and slapped me, hard. "Well, that doesn't matter now does it?" He sneered. "After today you won't be the same. Ever. Again." 

Just as he was about to do,  _it_ a smash was heard outside. Suddenly my mouth was taking shape once more. "What the fu-", but Dylan was cut short by the door being slammed open. Percy practically flew in the room and after seeing the state of me stopped for a moment. Then I saw the Percy that Annabeth spoke about, the one that scared her, the one that Tartarus unleashed within him. His eyes, changed from the green of the oceans in a tropical paradise to the one that stories are told about. There as dark as night and swirled with rage similar to that of a whirlpool that had a ship on its brink, about to end the lives of everyone on board. In less than a second he dove across the room, the only weapon he possessed was his hands. Percy ripped Dylan off me so hard that I'm sure I heard Dylan's arm pop out of it's socket. One moment Dylan was on top of me, then next he was slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the room. 

Percy turned to me and I felt incredibly vulnerable and weak in a way I had never felt before. He grabbed a sheet off the bunk next to mine, one that used to be Frank's and covered me. "Annabeth" He called turning his head to the door, his voice was hoarse and desperate. He returned to me and touched my face in a brotherly manner assessing if I was okay. Suddenly Annabeth was there holding me. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants from my locker at my bedside and put them on me before cradling me once more. I lifted my eyes from her shoulder and saw Percy stalking to the crumpled form of her attacker. I was amazed at how fast the flip in him flipped when he was put into different situations, how extreme it was. I watched as he grabbed Dylan by the collar, dragging him up to his own eye level, leaving Dylan's feet to dangle half a foot off the ground.

"You tried to rape her." Percy stated in a chocked voice, still trying to digest what almost happened. Then in a steadier voice, a much more dangerous voice he spoke once more, "You tried to rape Hazel." Suddenly he screamed and slammed Dylan's body in the ground, hard enough for him to lose consciousness. I started to feel fearful to what Percy would do. Apparently so did Annabeth.

"PERCY, STOP." She commanded in a strong voice that echoed in the silence of the nearly empty barracks. He stared up at he instantly and saw everything, including how scared he was making me. 

"Hazel, I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just." He grunted in frustration, then took a deep breath. "I'm going to get Frank." He said as he turned and ran out. Then it was just me, Annabeth, and two unconscious bodies.

"H-How did you know to find me?" I chocked out between tears. 

"I was just going to bring you your bottle." Annabeth produced an SPQR bottle from her training bag she had dumped onto the floor next to my bed. She handed it over to me, "you always have to stay hydrated." She laughed lightly. 

"Hazel!" My head snapped up to find the concerned face of Frank Zhang. One moment he was across the room, the next his features were the only things that I saw. I felt his hand reach up and hold the back of my neck. Our eyes were both closed as Frank touched our foreheads together and whispered prayers to me in Latin, Chinese, and the French I had been teaching him in his free time. "You're okay, I got you. I got you." He repeated that mantra as the people of the fifth cohort crowded at the doorway, he still spoke it as the boys were dragged out to be judged later, and he continued to say it as he lifted me up and brought me to his part of the praetors' tents. He lowered me onto his bed and looked me the eyes. "I have to go now. They will be judged immediately, I'd like to give them the death sentence, but in this time the most I can do is exile them."

He got up to leave but I shot my hand out and grabbed a hold of his wrist, not intending to let go any time soon. "No, stay, for now at least." His eyes softened as he looked at my state and finally conceited. He shook his shoes off and climbed into bed with me holding me well into the night. He only got up once to explain the situation to Reyna, He told her what happened, what their punishment was to be, and that I would be staying in his tent with him indefinitely. That night he held me in his arms reassuring me that he had me, that I was safe until I went asleep. Frank didn't sleep that night, he promised that he would protect her and as such he remained awake the entire night, holding her whispering that he had her in her ear long after she fell asleep. He stayed awake even though Percy and Annabeth both stood at the entrance to the tent and he stayed awake with Hazel whenever she needed him, for every day after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For support after a rape experience or to report one please call 1.888.656.HOPE (1.888.656.4673). If you know anyone who has experienced rape be there for the and support them in any way that you can.


End file.
